At Least
by RenjiLuvah
Summary: She never knew that one comment slurred in a bar would lead to the events that would follow. At least? What was that supposed to mean? That's how it all started... [RenoxTifa] Oneshot


**I know, shame on me pairing Tifa with another red head besides Axel. Anyway I wanted to do a FF VII one shot so here it is. Takes place after Advent Children.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**At least**

Porcelain cheeks streaked with tears, scattered across her face with the night breeze. The full moon hailed over the dark sky and the trees stretched their naked branches into the clouds. The air was moist. It had just finished raining.

The brunette questioned herself as she wandered through a particular alley in which most drunks from her bar would often find themselves passing through. Not that she wanted to find herself a target to some drunk's groping, but she was awaiting one drunk specifically.

Massaging rotating circles into her temples with her fingertips, she silently chastised herself, demanding some logic from her clouded mind.

Why had she come? She really shouldn't have. Why wasn't she leaving? She really should.

A deep sigh spread in her chest as she exhaled. Her fingers tired of trying to rid her thought plastered mind to no avail. She couldn't understand why she had let him get under her skin. It was only a comment. A comment slurred from a drunken, humorous man who knew nothing of taking anything serious. What did he know?

It echoed in her mind over and over since then. It drove her crazy. She really wished she had closed the bar early that night, had she known the events that would follow because of his careless remarks.

His tone - it infuriated her even more. How he said everything as if it were so amusing, with a sly curl of his lips. It made her fists ball angrily at the thought of his smug face.

She remembered the flicker in his eyes, his jester–like grin covered in the dim golden light from the bar. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he released a satisfied _Ah_ before demanding another mug full. Slamming the mug onto his round table, he waved lazily at her, gesturing that she'd come ready with another refill.

Tifa back then had just acknowledged his sluggish demeanor with a roll of her eyes before she reached for the pitcher, brimming with thick white foam at its edges on top of bubbly liquid. Shaking her head, she walked over through the tables of other men who were feeling just as nice and happy as he was. She acknowledged the other customer's requests with a knowing nod before making it over to him.

Rude was already asleep. Unlike his loyal red-headed partner, he didn't crack jolly jokes or stumble around into the streets. After passing numerous drinks with Reno throughout the night, his head would eventually begin to sag and he'd fall asleep. His muscled arms would cross over his chest and his baldhead glistened with the soft light. He kept his shades on to hide his sleeping eyes.

Tifa would never say this but she actually found the scene quite adorable. The way the quiet man would be drinking alongside his loud, obnoxious friend and then when he slept, he reminded her of the children at the orphanage. He looked so peaceful as his arms rose on his chest in unison with his deep breaths. No matter how Reno hadn't taken the time to even realize how knocked out his friend was and continued to pat him on the back with every sly slur that came from his lips, Rude was so deep in sleep, he didn't budge.

"Here you go," Tifa sung as she poured him another refill of beer.

"Thanks, you're the best- did you know- the best- " Reno hiccupped as he lifted his glass cheerfully. Tifa paid no mind to the scrambled sentences he'd mumble to her. Only it was this one sentence - no - this one fragment of words that would stop her in mid-walk to turn back to him.

"It's too bad- I dunno why he- he's at that church again ain't he-" Reno dipped his head into his palm, shaking his head at her almost in sympathy and wearing a catty grin.

"I'm sorry?" Tifa blinked at him. She didn't quite register what he was implying or she was just provoking him to see if he'd have the nerve to pursue such a topic with her.

Reno just smiled wider before chugging another gulp down his already burning throat. "N-nothin. Just nice he spends time with them kids- very nice".

She challenged him with the arch of her brow. She didn't know if she was taking things too personally. After all he was drunk and she already had a hard day with the kids being more mischievous than usual. Somehow she had managed to pull them off her legs so that she could tend to her bar. It was hard being a mother to the orphans as well as the bartender, the waitress and the therapist who'd always await Cloud's arrival for some psychoanalysis in hopes that someday she'd understand the damn man.

"Is there something _wrong_ with that?" Tifa found her fingers clamping the pitcher in her hand a little tighter due to her sudden mood swing The white in her knuckles didn't seem to strike Reno as a sign to shut up.

Instead he cleared his throat rather confidently, "Nothin' at all. I'm sure those kids feel nice and- loved- at least".

Tifa's eyes widened. _At least? What's that supposed to mean? Stop it Tifa. He's a drunken Turk who doesn't have any idea what he's saying. He doesn't know anything._

That night she just shrugged him off and walked away to return to her bar duties. She continued to tell herself that he only bothered her because she had already been having a hard day and he was just the icing to the cake to make it worse. She had no reason to be upset. She knew Cloud more than he did. Although he was still distant from her at times, at least now he spent more times with the children instead of wandering elsewhere to dwell in his own depressing thoughts. Wait – at least?

People were so selfish. She wasn't that kind of woman. She wouldn't let Reno make her think otherwise. So why was it still creeping under her skin? Her blood grew hot whenever she'd see him some nights afterwards, still wearing a catty grin. Except this time, his smile was accompanied with a knowing look in his eyes, as if he knew something she didn't.

She didn't like that look. Not one bit.

It made her feel like he was pitying her for something. Like he was looking down at her and mocking her. Every time she'd serve him his refills, he'd look up at her from his drunken stupor and smile like he was pointing at her. She hadn't realized how much he was getting to her until she saw the nail marks carving the pitcher once she'd set it back down on the bar.

Now here she was, maybe two weeks later, strolling around a damp alleyway awaiting his arrival. Water was trickling down the pipes coming from the roofs. Cats shuffled through the trashcans nearby. Moss greened the cobblestones and it reeked of more liquor than she could handle. He'd usually pass through here in order to stumble his way home.

She couldn't help it. Ever since that night, his words had eaten themselves deeper into her mind and crawled deeper into her skin. She would lie awake in her bed pondering the hidden meaning in his remark and in his cocky smile. She would lie awake with the empty spot next to her haunting her, proving his words even more bothersome.

Now instead of pondering in her bed tonight, she'd wait for him and confront him. Release her frustrations and demand that he keep his comments to himself. Although a part of her knew what he meant, a part of her knew why he'd look at her that way; she didn't want to be pitied. She didn't need sympathy. Cloud loved her didn't he? At least in his own way. There we go again – at least.

She even let herself cry from the frustration of it all. Her cheeks more flushed from the shame of it all rather than the pain that Reno's words had struck a chord with. She couldn't believe she had allowed herself to become this flustered over something so stupid.

The first signs of his fiery locks of hair alerted her eyes in his direction. There he was, just as planned, stumbling down the alleyway towards her. His fingers groped the cold, brick walls as he clawed his way forward. Amazing how he still smiled, as foolish as he looked.

Tifa tilted her head at him, observing him and wondering why he didn't just stay in the bar like Rude did until he was able to walk. She shook her head in disapproval as he approached her. He paused a few feet from her to take notice of her presence with a wink and gunshot hand gesture. Tifa didn't take to his humor and she made it obvious through her ticked off expression.

Her pursed lips and crossed arms only seemed to lighten Reno's mood even more. He shook his head before leaning against the wall across from her. Crimson strands fell over his red shot eyes.

"What's tied your panties in a knot?" his attention focused on some dirt he was trying to get out from under his fingernails.

"You! Who else?" Tifa poked her finger right in the middle of his chest, causing him to look up at her fuming face.

The side of his thin lips began to curl again, "I'm sorry, did I grope you while you were walking away because if I did, I'm more sorry that I don't remember-"

"That comment - the one you made the other day," she punctuated every syllable with another poke to his chest.

"My Tifa, I talk a lot when I drink. I don't know what you're talking about," the humorous flicker in his eyes said otherwise.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. When you asked if Cloud was at the church _again_," Tifa continued to poke harder into his chest with her index finger. His hands were in his pockets and her pokes didn't seem to faze him.

"There's nothing wrong with church. It's great that he's a holy guy-"

"You said at _least_ he spent time with the kids," she made sure to emphasize the 'at least' the way he did that night.

Reno stared into her sepia eyes for a long moment of thought. She didn't turn away. Slowly his smile faded and he pulled out a hand to take out a cigarette. Bringing the lighter to it with the other hand, he calmly lit it despite that her hand was still firmly positioned into the middle of his chest.

She watched him intensely, with slowly simmering anger as the orange glow from the cigarette highlighted his young features. Now she remembered why she hated Turks. They were so arrogant, well Reno was anyway.

Tifa lowered her hand to her side. Her dark bangs fell over her eyes and with the night combined with the darkness of the alleyway, it was hard to see. "I've seen you – smiling at me. Mocking me. Pitying me. I won't stand for it any longer-"

Suddenly without warning Reno leaned forward, not a synch of sarcasm in his face visible. It was a bit disturbing considering the fact that Reno was never serious, even when he fought he managed to crack a joke mid-punch and kicks. She could smell the strong nicotine and liquor in his breath. It burned her eyes and his hot breath warmed her cold cheeks.

"Who said I was pitying you? I was only wondering…" She could feel his body inching closer to her. It made her heart send a warning signal to her brain to move away in such awkward circumstances but for some reason, her feet stood locked to the ground.

"Wondering? Wondering what?" Tifa whispered, matching his low voice to her.

Reno looked down briefly to tap his cigarette before leaning in again, this time his cheek nearing hers. She felt herself gasp in surprise. She could almost feel his skin brushing against hers and it made her fingers numb with pins and needles.

"I was wondering - who was spending time with _you_".

It took a moment for Reno's words to sink into Tifa before she stepped back in shock and slight offense. Her lips pinching in anger, she hissed, "What business is that of yours? What do you know about me?"

Reno leaned back against the wall again, inhaling on his fix. Curling smoke from his lips, he shrugged. His smile returning, "You're right. What do I know?"

Inserting his cigarette between his lips, he leaned in once again. Raising his knuckles to her cheek almost playfully, yet gently, he dipped his head to her so that he could focus on her eyes again. His cigarette bopped as he spoke, "Just do me a favor ey Teef".

Her eyes widened with sudden curiosity and surprise that he was daring enough to touch her and speak to her in such a way. If she wanted to, she could've punched his body through the wall. If she wanted to, she could tell Cloud and he'd be more than glad to stop at Reno's doorstep with a death threat. Yet, here he was with the audacity to treat her as if she were an old friend, even though they were – sort of.

"Don't cry anymore. It makes your pretty eyes puffy," he said with a nudge of his knuckle on her damp cheek. She hadn't realized that her cheeks might have still been moist from her previous tears.

With that, Reno gave her one last deep stare before he walked away. Strangely, he was walking straight. There was not a sign of his drunken stupor anywhere. Could he have been faking it? He disappeared around the corner outside the alleyway, leaving a dumbfounded Tifa standing there, staring blankly in the direction in which he walked off.

Shaking her head back into reality, Tifa kicked a nearby can down the street. She huffed out her frustration. She was stunned, confused and still unsatisfied. He had no right to pry into her personal life. He had no right to ask something so private. He had no right to even think such a thing about her.

Then it struck her. Plucking at her patience once again, she thought to herself, what did he care? Why had he taken the time to ponder such a thing? Why ponder about her?

She had no choice but to return to the bar and close it. Retreating to her bedroom at night, the empty spot next to her, which she would've liked to be Cloud, only made her reflect deeper on Reno's words to her.

She hated to admit it but it was true. It only bothered her that out of all the people she knew, he had to be the one to point it out. Most likely everyone noticed it too, just no one would dare bring up such a touchy subject with her. They all knew how Cloud was and they didn't expect anything more than what he was giving. She knew how he was and didn't expect anything more either.

Yet, within the depths of her most secretive desires, she knew she did. It only hurt her to know this was the closest she would ever get to him loving her, even if it weren't the way she wanted.

Nuzzling the red and blue comforter to her nose, she felt her eyes begin to sting with familiar tears of frustration and loneliness. She wasn't selfish. She couldn't be. It was wrong to ask for more - wasn't it?

Was it wrong to ask for a warm presence to encompass her body at night? Was it wrong to want a strong hand linking fingers with her? Was it wrong to yearn feather-like kisses against her cheeks? Was it so wrong to want to loved in returned, to receive affection just as she'd give the children everyday? To be told she was loved and cherished. It was only a child's fairytale wasn't it?

Before a tear could slip down her cheek, whispers from earlier repeated in her mind.

_Don't cry anymore. It makes your pretty eyes puffy._

Only with those words and a mild smile, her eyes were able to fall heavily into peaceful slumber.

A week had passed since that night in the alleyway. Oddly, she hadn't seen Reno return to the bar for his usual serving of strong beer. Even stranger, Rude would show up alone, sitting at the table in which they always sat at, without a hint as to why his partner was missing. It looked like he already knew why.

For seven days, she'd lecture herself not to dwell so heavily as to why Reno was not coming back to the bar. Had their confrontation had something to do with it? She'd serve Rude's drinks in silence with a small smile, containing the urge to ask him about Reno. For seven days, it was Reno's words that helped her sleep at night. It was those very same words that kept her wondering, kept her mind puzzled.

For seven days, she tried not to notice the empty spot where the loud wise cracker was once found banging on the table and waving at her for refills. She missed it. She hadn't realized how the bar wasn't the same without his voice ringing through it.

Finally on the eighth day, she could take it no longer. Answering Rude's gesture for a refill, she poured beer into his mug. Trying to sound casual, she asked, "So where's your faithful partner today? My beer isn't good enough for him anymore?"

She didn't really expect him to answer. After all he didn't really say much. He was mostly muscle who'd rather only speak when necessary so she was surprised when he removed his shades for a moment to glance up at her.

"He never really came for the beer," his answer left her mouth almost hanging. Bending her brows at him, she blinked.

"I- I don't understand- ".

Rude sipped his beer before crossing his arms. Placing his shades back over his eyes, he answered, "I think you understand".

Tifa stood there frozen, feeling idiotic and embarrassed. She wished she had never asked but she knew the curiosity would've eventually driven her off a cliff somewhere if she hadn't pursued it.

Sighing in defeat, she had decided. She had already embarrassed herself. She had already shown some sort of interest towards the wise cracker for whatever reason. There was nothing left to lose now.

"Where is he now?"

Rude shrugged, "He said something about wherever your curiosity would lead you, he'll be there".

_Wherever my curiosity leads me?_ Where had it led her last time? Without a moment's hesitation, she placed the pitcher on Rude's table and untied the apron tied to her waist. Throwing it over his table before scurrying off, she called back, "On the house".

Rude just nodded before closing his eyes, getting ready for another nap.

Meanwhile, after Tifa had yelled out to one of the other waitresses to take over, she hurried outside.

Her feet tapped against the cobblestone floors quickly as she made her way towards the alleyway nearby the bar. Embracing her milky arms to warm the goose bumps dotting along her skin, she made her way around the corner into the alley.

There he was, just as she thought. Leaning casually against the brick wall and smoking a cigarette, he looked up to give her a slight wave. Taking notice that she was approaching him, he flicked his cigarette to the ground.

Panting from walking so fast, she stopped in front of him. He tilted his head at her, his hands shoved into his pockets. He still had his uniform on, except his jacket was open and his shirt was loosely unbuttoned on the top. How long had he been waiting out here? All week? Impossible.

"Curiosity killing you?" he laughed briefly and she just pursed her lips at him.

"So I hear you've never really taken to the beer in my bar"

Reno grinned, "Heh, so my secret's out. Guess I'll have to kill Rude later".

"How long have you been - pondering?" She wasn't sure if 'pondering' was the word she was looking for but at the moment, she wasn't sure what words to use.

Reno shrugged, the back of his head resting on the wall behind him, "I don't know. Long time maybe. Not sure".

"Why? I mean- I don't understand"

Reno tilted his head at her again, "I think you know why".

Tifa fumbled with her fingers in her palms. "No- what I mean is-" The words were tangling in her mouth. It was awkward. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was afraid of the answer. She knew the answer but was afraid of it. The only man that she had ever laid eyes on was Cloud and sadly it wasn't much visa-versa.

She knew she didn't make sense but she blurted out, "I'm not selfish you know! I would never hurt Cloud"

Reno arched a brow at her, this time with a solemn expression. "I think Cloud is beyond hurt and there is nothing that you can do to him that'll either heal or make it worse. He is what he is and there ain't nothin' else to it," he stated matter in factly.

Tifa couldn't find anything else to say. It was true. Cloud would always be haunted by his past. He would always dwell on the 'what ifs'. He would always go chasing his darkness and leave her behind, knowing that she'd understand. After all these years, he would never be what she had wanted him to be.

Seeing her inner conflict, Reno leaned toward Tifa. He brought his hands to her bare arms. His fingers, though just as cold as hers was, felt good on her skin.

His lips once again neared her ear, except unlike last time; he let his cheek brush against hers. It made her heart jump but she stood still. She closed her eyes at the sensation. His cheek was smooth and welcoming against hers. His masculine scent combined with the slight whiff of nicotine aroused her senses.

"Everyone is selfish Tifa, even you," his whisper tickled her ear. "In your case, sometimes you need to know when to be selfish".

Her firm stance was beginning to melt in his grasp and she was sure he felt it. She lectured herself in her mind. What was she doing? How could she let him get so close? Wasn't this wrong? She sighed. Wrong felt so good right now.

His hand lowered and found hers, linking slowly with each and every one of her fingers. It was the most frightening, guilty and wonderful feeling she had ever had. She had never been this close to a man.

The one time she had shared some affection with Cloud was long ago and since, she had not felt a man's skin this close to hers. Even so, his touch was different. It was surprising. She didn't think the wisecracker had such a side to him.

"Reno I-" She couldn't speak, She couldn't concentrate. His cheek on hers and just the simple lacing of their fingers together was enough to send her mind in disarray.

Was something like this so childish? To shake upon holding someone else's hand?

Reno held her hands tighter, rubbing circles into them with his thumbs. Slowly he brought his face away from her cheek, brushing his lips across her forehead. She gasped again. She couldn't help it.

"What do _you_ want Tifa? Who's going to spend time with _you_?"

His soft lips grazed across her cheeks and she jumped. Then to her nose for a soft feather-like peck at the tip. She tried to blink away any possible tears. She couldn't contain herself. He was so right. All she ever wanted was a man to hold her, kiss her, be near her. She felt so vulnerable right now and she was terrified of throwing herself into a playboy's deceit.

She closed her eyelids over her glassy eyes, moisture brimming at her lashes. Her lips quivered at the feel of his lips closing over her closed eyes, kissing away her tears. Her knees buckled and he only pulled her closer.

"Don't be afraid babe. I'm a Turk, not a monster, although I may have been mistaken for one in the past"

She opened her eyes to find his in front of hers. She had never known that Reno was so gentle, so caring with his touch. She had never known he'd look at her the way he was now. It was almost as if, he had looked at her this way for a long time but she had never noticed.

The catty grin growing on his face only made her laugh. He laughed too.

"Let me show you - how good selfish is," Reno pressed his forehead against hers. She studied his eyes that were usually so full of light and humor. She saw no ill intent in them. For some reason, she trusted him. After all, what was there to lose?

After a moment, she nodded and he smiled wider.

This time he led her hands to his shoulders and she obeyed. Keeping her eyes on his, he brought his fingers to the small of her back, meeting the tips of her dark, long hair. Cautiously he dipped his head into her face, pressing his lips against the corners of her mouth.

A new yearning spread through her body and her fingers clung to the material on his jacket. Had she ever felt this good? Had she ever felt this warm?

"So what now?" Tifa asked, now freely facing her fears and tracing her fingers around the back of his neck.

Reno shrugged, "I dunno. I guess we go wherever curiosity takes us".

Tifa smiled genuinely. It was the first time she had smiled so happily since the day the children in the orphanage were cured from their Geostigma. "I wish – I had felt this warmth sooner had I known it felt like this". She whispered more to herself in regret than to Reno.

Reno shook his head as his stroked the bottom of her hair from her back.

"Nah - at least, it's better now than never"

Tifa smiled again before leaning in to surprise him with the softest kiss against his lips. With the tip of her nose nuzzling his, she responded.

"Yeah you're right. At least…"

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**I wrote this late at night and I'm tired. There was no beta so I hope its okay. First FFVII story. I confess, I have an obsession with red headed men, Renji, Axel, Reno, Nova and the only one who isn't is Hatake Kakashi. I couldn't resist the Reno muse because if KHs never existed, I'd be writing more RenoxTifa fics. **


End file.
